Resolution
by sister-forever
Summary: How would it be like if a bunch of mysterous students comes into your class and yet, refuse to say their alice. And again, how would it be like to see your loved ones in school everyday? How would it be like to fight along side with your loved ones? Or
1. The arrival of the mysterious students

**A/N: **

Akimoto: Minna san~ Ciaossu =) This is our first chapter. Hope you all like it.

Etsuko: Hn... That's right. Please note that we do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Gakuen Alice. The characters in the story solely belongs to their respective authors.

Akimoto: Agree... Agree... So well Minna san enjoy reading ;D

* * *

**Normal  
**

"_Ohayo, Minna-san_!" the blond teacher greeted the adolesents as he entered his form class.

"_Ohayo, Narumi sensei_." the teens chorus. However, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru doesn't seemed to care.

"_Minna-san, I have a good news for all of you~_"

Whispers can be heard from all four corners of the classroom.

"_We will be having a group of new friends joining us. Let's welcome them_!" The sensei beamed at the class. :D

In a straight line, the 6 of them entered. The class gasped in awe.

The very first boy, short and brown haired, introduced first. "_My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Feel free to call me Tsuna. Yoroshikun_." He bowed. When straightening his back, Tsuna's eye caughts Mikan's. He gave her a mini wink.

**Natsume's POV.**

_When I first saw that Tsu- guy, I knew he wasn't something good. And I was right. I knew it! He wanted to snatch my sweetheart away from me! Mikan, don't fall for his dirty trick! Don't smile... Don't blush... Polka, why are you smilling and blushing at just a wink? What exactly is their relationship? Bastard Tsu... er... Tsu... AH! Tsuma! Bastard Tsuma! Why did he wink at MY Mik- __  
__  
__Geez...What am I thinking? Since when did she became mine? Natsume Hyuuga, stop day dreaming. You got no right to pull her into your world of darkness. Don't claim Mikan as your own possesion without her consent and evidence.__  
_  
Even though my mind is debating with itself, my expression did not change...

**Normal.**

Next, the one standing beside Tsuna, is a tall, slim and dark haired boy. "_I am Yamamoto. Yamamoto Takeshi. I hope that you guys love baseball. Please take care of me well_." Smiling broadly, He introduced himself. The girls had already fallen for his cuteness.

"_Kufufufu.... Mukuro. Nice to meet you_." The guy, almost as tall as Yamamoto, with a purple pineapple hairstyle said.  
"Eto..." The female with the same hairstyle as the guy before said. "_Watashi wa Chrome. Chrome Dukuro. Yoroshikun onegai shimas_!" She gave a quick bow.

"_Hibari! Hibari_!" Chirped the chick resting on a China-looking male's shoulders. "_Make me mad and Kami Korossu_." He warned as his dangerous eyes flashed left and right as if in search for prey.

Finally, is the white haired guy's turn to introduce himself.  
"_..._" There was silence.  
"_..._" There was even more silence.

"_Eto... Can you introduce yourself... Gokudera-kun_?" Narumi asked. Hoping that it will break the silence.

With an unwilling tone, he glance across the room and said "_Gokudera_."

_'Never changes... Gokudera-kun. It suddenly comes across to me that Natsume-kun and Gokudera-kun have the same attitude... I wonder how well can they get along with each other.. Anyway, I am really happy that they are finally here._' Mikan thought as she smiled to herself.

"_Well then. Minna-san, do you have any questions_?" The blond teacher asked his class.

Without warning, the class of teens went unexpectedly noisy. Some shouting questions, some laughing with their friends, some talking excitedly. A drop of sweat fell from the newcomers heads.

"_Ano what is your Alice?_"  
"_What is your type of Alice?_"

"_**STOP!!!!**_"Gokudera yelled. "**_SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!_**"  
Yamamoto turned to gokudera. "_Calm down... Chill..._"Then he turned to Tsuna.  
"_Mm." _Tsuna nodded at Yamamoto and faces the curious class. "_Our alice will be kept as a secret, but you will know when the time comes._"

"_Okay~ That is all for now._"Narumi told the class then turns and faces those adolecents at the front. "_Please find an empty seat_." And with that, the sensei left the class.

Without saying anything, Hibari walked out of the class with Hibird on his shoudlers shortly after Narumi went out of the class.

"_Chrome, let's go. I don't want to attend lessons_." The purple pineapple head guy told his female look alike.  
"_Hai!_" She then turned to Tsuna "_Gomen bossu_." Followed by a quick bow, she left the class with Mukuro.

"_Bossu_?"The class was bewildered.  
"_Hahaha. Please don't mind about that. It's just a name Chrome calls Tsuna. That's all_." With that, Yamamoto gave his broad smile like before. Tsuna looked at him and gave a slight nod.

The brown haired boy walk towards Mikan.

"_Mikan..._"

* * *

A/N: 

Akimoto: Yea that's all. Hope you all like it. Please Review.

Etsuko: Eto~ please go easy on us~

Akimoto: Well see you again in our next chapter. ;D


	2. Misunderstandings

**A/N:**

**Reborn: Ciaossu~**

**Akimoto: Minna san we are back. **

**Etsuko: Here's our second chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Hibari: Why are you all gathering around here? Kami korossu**

**Tsuna: -shivers- Don't… Don't… Kami korossu me….**

**Reborn: Hibari you will do the disclaimers.. **

**Hibari: ….**

**Reborn: If you do it , I will fight you later.**

**Hibari: Akimoto and Etsuko doesn't own Gakuen Alice and Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Etsuko: Arigato :D**

* * *

**Normal.**  
  
The brown hair boy walked towards Mikan.

"_Mikan..._"

**Mikan's PoV.**

"_Mikan..._"

I looked up and saw Tsuna walking towards me. My eyes started to feel hot. I'm so glad that they made their way here. Safe and sound. Before i came to Tokyo's Gakuen Academy, I was in Italy and i sensed a strong and dangerous intent coming. I am sure Onii-chan felt to too, that's why he sent me here. To protect me. I really wanted to fight with them but I know that Onii-chan will disagree. That's why I follow according to their plans and come here.

I don't believe it... My eyes are getting wetter by the second. I missed everyone.

I missed him...

**Natsume's PoV.  
**  
That bastard Tsuma. He called Polka dot prints by her name as if they knew each other for ages. Well... Maybe. However, I will definitely not allow you to snatch her away! Eh? Mikan stand up...? Damn... I got a really bad feeling about this...

**Normal.**  
  
Mikan stood up to hug him. Tears flooded her eyes and fell onto Tsuna's newly bought black uniform. Natsume was struggling to control the urge of burning 'Tsuma'. However, he could not do so with Mikan so close to him for he might burn her too. Instead of burning him into ashes, Natsume tried to raise the room temperature but to no avail. He kept trying but it was when he heard Mikan speaking, he stopped.

_'Why? Why didn't you send me any letters or contact me after I left_?" Mikan questioned him while burying her face into Tsuna's arms.

"_Gomen... I_..." Tsuna apologised, but paused to find a better word for explanation.

"_We were busy! How do you expect us to spend every precious time to write letters or make phone calls to you!?_" There was an edge in Gokudera's voice. Knowing that he had been saved, Tsuna gave him a 'thank you very much' smile. They knew the reason why and therefore, they could not involve the innocent Mikan in the ring conflict. Especially there is the Vongola blood running through her veins. If Xanxus knows about Mikan's identity, her life will be in danger.

"_Oh I see_..." Replied Mikan as she freed herself from Tsuna's arms.

"_Ano... Do you two have some sort of special relationship?_"A voice could be heard from behind. This statement caused murmurs to arise. They turned their head to look at the speaker. However, neither of them said anything.

"_Mind your own business. It's their own personal stuff_." A voice was heard from the front door. All heads were turned to the front but saw no one.

"_Ciaossu~_"Reborn greeted them as he jumped onto the teacher's desk. "_I will be your sensei for the day. Any questions?_"

"_Hai_~" A hand was being raised. "_How could a such a small baby teach a class of middle school students? It's absurd! I mean... You are a small kid right? Are you going to teach us how to use baby language or something_?" Wakanabe teased. A few others laughed.

Without warning, a piece of chalk came flying towards him and accurately hit his forehead. Wakanabe flinched as the chalk breaks into fine dust and left a small, round and red dot. Everyone gasped.

"_I don't take in criticism. I give them_." The baby with the yellow pacifier warned. "_And it's no use to use your Alice now_." He pauses while looking at Natsume. Then, he smiled a little. "_Okay, let's get on with lessons_."

**Natsume's PoV.**  
  
Idiot! How did that baby knows that I am trying to use my Alice? Why can't I use my Alice? How can he have such perfect accuracy? Who exactly is he?

**Mikan's PoV****.  
**  
_Isn't that Reborn-san? Why did he say it is useless for us to use our Alices here? Maybe I will ask them later... OUCH! Something hit me just now.__  
_  
I turned and saw a crushed up paper lying on my chair. Out of curiosity, I opened it. A ring with a yellow gem fell out. I read the crushed up letter and turned to face Tsuna. He gave me a small smile and returned to his books.

**Natsume's PoV.**  
  
I am observing that Tsuma's actions. At the corner of my eyes, I saw him putting a ring into a piece of paper and crumpled it up. To my surprise, he threw the paper to Mikan. I think Mikan has read the letter. Cause I saw Tsuma smiling at Polka. Geez... What a stupid and cheap way to propose. Baka... Polkadot prints won't accept it. Right?

**Normal.**

The letter...

' _Meet me at the Northern forest after lunch._  
_ Bring along some friends you are close with.__  
__ From there, I will tell you everything. The __  
__ truth and and this ring.__  
__ Sawada Tsunayoshi_. '

* * *

**A/N:**

**Akimoto: Minna san we will be updating the chapters weekly. If we finish our chapter earlier than we will publish it. So there actually no exact timing… Hope you all are looking forward for it :D**

**Etsuko: Next chapter title will be Truth Minna san review please :D**

**Hibari: Baby. Where's the fight you promised?**

**Reborn: Review pls~(ignoring Hibari)**

**Tsuna: Reborn I don't think you should ignore Hibari-san…..**

**Hibari: -murderous intent- kami korossu**

**Akimoto: Gotta run I wont get myself involve in the fight. Ja ne~**

**Etsuko: Same here.. See you guys again in our next chapter. Ciao Ciao **


	3. Truth

**A/N:**

**Etsuko: Minna san~ Thanks for the reviews and for adding our story in to favourites.**

**Akimoto: Let us answer some reviews…**

**Etsuko: To: ZiaLiaLis**

**Well we will try not to use too much jap. But since we are writing a crossover for 2 jap anime and personally we watch the show and read the manga so we added some jap words inside. Well if those readers who don't understand we will write the translation at the end of every chapter so that they know what is the meaning. Is that alright?**

**Akimoto: To add on. I know that you guys may find Tsuna abit of OOC? Well that's because of their age? And things that they have been through(will be revealed in the future chapters) that makes them change. After all ppl character will change as they grow.**

**Reborn: Ciaossu~**

**Etsuko: Reborn san!**

**Akimoto: Ano~ Reborn san can I kindly ask you to do the disclaimers?**

**Reborn: I brought someone to do it. He will be here soon.**

**Hibari: Kid. Where is the fight you promise me? **

**Reborn: Do the disclaimers and you get to fight in this chapter.**

**Hibari: Akimoto and Etsuko doesn't own KHR and GA.**

**Etsuko: Arigato Hibari san.**

**Hibari: Hn. (walks away)**

* * *

**Normal POV**  
The letter...  
'_Meet me at the northern forest after lunch._  
_Bring along some friends you are close with.  
From there, I will tell you everything. The  
truth and and this ring.  
Sawada Tsunayoshi_. '

**Mikan POV**

The bell rang without me noticing. I was too absorbed in my thoughts until someone called me. "Ne... Let's go have lunch now."  
Lunch? I remembered I have to go somewhere during lunch break... 

"Ne~ Hotaru... Do you mind going to the Northern Forest with me?" I asked the person standing beside me.

"20 rabbits." She held up two fingers.

I knew it. I knew that she would say something like that. "Hai~ Hai~" I replied as I took out two shiny coins out of my purse. Come to think of it, my purse has been feeling rather heavy lately. Ever since they discover my stealing Alice, the principals placed me into dangerous class as well as promote me to special star.  
_300 rabbits per month! _I chuckled to myself as we headed for the back door.

"Oi polka..."

I turned my head. "What do you want, Natsume?"

"Are you going somewhere?"

I looked into his dark eyes. "Yep! Care to join?" He looked away. Not saying anything. A part of me felt disappointed. I turned my head away to hide my disappointment. "Hmph!" I crossed my arms and gave a small pout. _Fine! Even if he doesn't wanna come, I'm okay. I'll just have to ask the person next to him._

I turned to the blond with a bunny in his arms. "Luca-Pyon, wanna come?"

Luca-Pyon looked at us, then to his friend and back to us again. He hesitates for a moment before turning his head to look at his friend.

"Natsume, come with us _please_...?" He pleaded and the rabbit resting on his arms nodded it's tiny head as if in agreement to Luca's statement.

I could feel Natsume giving up...

"If you _insist_."

I felt my heart let out a shout of joy.  
The four of us, together, headed towards the Northern Forest for the truth.

**Tsuna's PoV**

_I am still worried about my decision of choosing to tell Mikan and some of her closer friends the truth. About everything. Although Reborn say its alright, I still d-_

"She will know it sooner or later." A voice interrupted my thoughts.

_Reborn..._

"Tsuna, you sensed that she knows that you all have been fighting. Right?" Reborn continued.

I gave him a nod. "I understand."

"The 'She', you mean Mikan?" Yamamoto blurted casually.

"Of course it's Mikan! Baseball idiot." Gokudera yelled brazenly.

"Hn. They are here." Reborn told everyone.

**Normal POV**  
Mikan and the rest reached their destination, with plenty of sneezes in between. The place was in a total mess! Trees burnt and destroyed, the smell of ashes and the sounds of groans and 'HA!' . They saw Tsuna and Hibari fighting.

Mikan was devastated. "Stop... Stop fighting!" She shouted at the two fighters. By grabbing her hand, Natsume prevented her from rushing into the fighting scene. She turned her head to look at Natsume.

"BAKA! Do you want to get yourself killed!?" By yelling at her, he hoped that some sense had gotten into her head. She turned her head back to look at the fight.

'_Natsume-kun... He do really care for Sakura-san...' _Ruka made a mental note about that.

"AHH!" Screaming, she saw Tsuna lying on the ground. All beaten up.

"Hm... Now, time to bite you to death..." Hibari gave a half smile as he slowly walk towards Tsuna.

Breaking free from Natsume's grasp, Mikan ran and stood infront of Tsuna with her arms stretched out wide, protecting the beaten up person. "Hibari-san... Please stop..." She pleaded him.

"Mikan..." That was all Tsuna managed to say as he tried to stand up.

"Stop... Stop fighting..." She repeated.

"Hn. How naive. Get out of the way before I Kami korossu in front of Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Mikan, just get out of the way. I don't want to see you injured." Tsuna insisted.

Being as stubborn as a cow, she refused.

"Just go away!" He was just as stubborn as the person in front of him.

Unable to stand this any longer, Hotaru used her invention and jailed Mikan right next to herself. ( This invention is specially made for baka Mikan in such cases - To pull her out of the way and cage her.)

Meanwhile, Tsuna wanted to say something to her but Hibari launched another attack at him.

"Sakura-san..." Started Ruka with a worried look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Asked the depressed brunette in the cage.

Ruka suddenly forgot what he wanted to say. "Its nothing..." He looked away.

"Mikan... Ciaossu." He suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Reborn-san! Please stop them from fighting..." Mikan's eyes look wet.

"I can't do anything but yo-"

"Then let me out! Hotaru!" Interrupted Mikan. Her eyes felt wet.

As expressionless as ever, her best friend gave a 'NO' without hesitating.

"You can save them... Yourself." Reborn continued from where he was cut off.

"Honto ni!? How?" Impatiently, she ask while brushing the accumulating tears away from her eyes.

"That ring Tsuna gave you during lessons just now..." He pauses. Natsume suddenly recalled, during lessons, 'Tsuma' or rather Tsuna proposed to Mikan in a cheap and un-cool way.

"Ring... Ring... Ah!" She mutters to herself as she searched her pockets for it. "Is it this?" She asked as she pulled out a yellow gem ring.

"Yes. Put it on your finger."

She immediately put it on without thinking.

"Let's make a deal. If you are able to lit up the ring, then I'll stop the fight." He pauses to turn around and check on Tsuna's condition. He turned back. "Lit it up by changing your resolution into flame.

"Resolution to flame..." Mikan mutters continuously. She looked at the ring to Tsuna and back to the ring again. "RESOLUTION TO FLAME!!!" She shouted while shutting her eyes. Half hoping that a flame will suddenly appear. But obviously it didn't.

"What happened to your resolution? Don't you ever wanted to protect him?" Reborn taunted.

The three friends looked at Mikan.

"I... I... I WANT TO PROTECT ONII-CHAN!!!" She exclaimed. In a split second, the gem on the ring shone and a yellow flame wrapped her small and thin body. After a while, the ring shattered. Natsume's and Hotaru's eyes grew wider (by 0.01 cm) while Ruka's and his bunny's mouth fell open.

"Good job Mikan." Reborn gave a small smile. She smiled back too. However, her smile disappeared and started panicking when she found out that the two fighters has vanish into thin air.

"Not bad, Rokudo Mukuro. I had fun watching your illusion." Reborn remaked as he turned to face a tree.

"Mukuro-san? Illusion?" Mikan asked innocently, voicing out the thoughts of her friends.

"Kufufufu... My pleasure." Rokudo smiled as he walked out from behind the tree.

"Guys, you can come out too." Reborn shouted as he turned to look at the other trees. Slowly, they stepped out of their hiding place, one by one. Chrome... Yamamoto... Gokudera... And her beloved onii-chan. After the mad inventor released her, the ex-convict ran and hugged Tsuna tightly. Tears streaming down her cheeks for the second time of the day.

"Onii-chan... I was.... So worried..." She mumbled in between her sobs.

"Gomen... Are you worried? Don't cry..." Tsuna comforted tenderly.

"YOU! This stupid girl... Stop wetting the jiutaimeh's shirt again!" Gokudera growled.

"Clam down... Mikan don't cry..."

"Gokudera-san... Yamamoto-san..." Mikan looked at them with her bright red and swollen eyes.

"Could someone _kindly_ explain what is going on here?" Natsume asked, with signs of irritation present in his voice.

Mikan looked into her brother's eyes of the same colour as her's. "Onii-chan... The truth please?"

"Hmm..."

"Onii-chan!?" Hotaru and Ruka asked in unision. Natsume's eyes grew wider (By 0.01 cm again.)

"Geez... How troublesome." Gokudera remarked.

"Well, we'll just have to tell them, starting from the beginning."

"I guess we can't help it..." Yamamoto agreed with the baby.

Tsuna released Mikan who is still hugging him and looked at his comrades. Finally, he turned to Mikan's close friends.

"We are from the Vongola and I am the tenth generation boss, also known as Vongola Decimo. Sakura Mikan, or should I say, Sawada Mikan is my younger sister.

**A/N:**

**Akimoto: Well that's all for chapter 4 **** Ne! Etsuko chan would you mind doing the translation for this chapter?**

**Etsuko: No problem. **

**Hai= yes**

**Baka= Idiot**

**Honto= Really**

**Onii-Chan= Brother**

**Jiutaimeh= Tenth Generation Boss**

**Arigato= Thank you**

**Kami Korossu= I'll bite you to death**

**Akimoto: Arigato **** Well, this is our first crossover. I got totally no experience so please forgive us if we have any…. Erm… how should I say this?? Mistakes? Haha but for personally for me this story will serve as some memorable piece between me and my friends **

**Etsuko: Adieu **

**Akimoto: Oh yeah! Before we leave there something I want to add. Regarding the updating of chapters I think that we will be uploading once we finish it. Cause due to some time constraints I cannot afford to have only one chapter a week. Plus I don't know how many chapter we will write. So updating of chapter will be super duper random de. **** Ciao Ciao.**


	4. Vongola

**A/N:**

**Akimoto: Well here chapter 4. It seems like Etsuko san found some free time and finished editing chapter for the delay. Well here is the story. Enjoy~**

* * *

Tsuna's PoV.  
  
_"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as Vongola Decimo. Sakura Mikan, or should I say, Sawada Mikan is my sister."  
_  
_"Sawada... Mikan...?"_ the blond boy blurted questioningly, hugging his bunny.  
_  
"That's right; Sawada Mikan is my real name. Because of certain reasons, I am forbidden to reveal my real identity. Unless Onii-chan says so."_ My beloved sister announced to her doubting friends.

_"Well, of course, the news about Mikan is the High school Principal is just a rumor." _Reborn answered someone's thoughts. _"Vongola, like I said during lessons today, is a Mafia Organization. Up until now, it is the strongest and largest mafia family in the world. The Vongola has over thousands and thousands of allies and family under them and the main base is in Italy."_ Reborn pauses for a while, most probably waiting for the information to be digest into their heads_. " It is also the founder of all Gakuen Academy in the world. Or should I say the boss of all GA in this planet? Also, the Vongola is also the boss of the government." _

"_Kid, the way you said that we are the 'boss' of the government sounds weird. I reckoned that it is more like working with them." _ Yamamoto commented on Reborn's speech thoughtfully, looking straight at his eyes.

"_What the hell do you know!? You this baseball idiot!" _

_Geez… here it comes again…_

"_You treat everything like a game! What exactly are you thinking inside your baseball brain!?"_ Gokudera snapped offensively, leaning towards Yamamoto with his fists clenched.

I tried to comfort Gokudera-kun, _"Calm down Gokudera-kun…I don't think there is a need to be so upset…"_

Much to my surprise, he cheered up almost immediately.

"_Yes~ Juudaimeh!"_ his eyes shining at me.

"_Well… at least I know that the next one coming is not just any ordinary game."_ Yamamoto responded wisely, looking at the ring on his hand.

_I could feel the tension in the atmosphere surrounding us. I knew the reason why. However, Mikan and her friends are even more confused. And I find that there is no need to tell them this truth. For the rest of us, we are probably thinking about the same thing; our next opponent, according to as much as we know, is by far the strongest and evilest than what we had fought before. According to the princess of the Acrobaleno's information, Uni, we have to have defeated him and bring peace to the world, peace to everyone… Byakuran, we'll see you soon. One month after the ring conflict, I was about to ask Mikan to come back to Italy, where we are staying at. However, I received this news and thus, we changed our plans and went to Japan's GA instead. It took about 2 months for our application to be accepted into the school, even with Reborn's and Bianchi's help. However, we did not waste our precious time to play and slack, we trained ourselves instead. During these 2 months of intensive training, I felt that I had become much more matured, brave and independent, compared to the previous me, I was childish and did not want to accept the fact that I am the heir of the Vongola sky ring. I was shy and did not want to try new things. I was very dependent on Reborn, every time something went wrong, I would look for Reborn to help me. But now, I am no longer the no-good Tsuna that I was before. _

A voice interrupted my thoughts, _"Next one, coming up?"_

"_Well, it's nothing Mikan, don't worry about it."_ I replied immediately, half hoping that she will not pursue about Byakuran's affair.

"_Onii-chan, I'm 15 not 5 years old. And you promised me that you'll tell the truth." _

_I could feel the determination from her voice. I have to distract her…_

"_Okay, let me introduce them to your friends once more. But this time more in detailed. This is Gokudera Hayato, holder of the Vongola storm ring and box, specialized in his system C.A.I. Yamamoto Takeshi, holder of Vongola rain ring and box, specialized in Shigure Soen Ryu. Rokudo Mukuro is over there. The holder of Vongola mist ring and box, specialized in the 6 paths of Rebirth. The lady standing beside him is Chrome Dukuro, the assistant of Rokudo Mukuro. She is holding onto 2 special grade A mist rings as well as 3 mist boxes, specialized in making illusions."_ I stopped for a while, letting this information to sink into their heads. The silence lasted for a few minutes.

Finally Mikan broke the uneasy silence.

"_Rings? Boxes?" _

I looked at her. Her eyes showed signs of bewilderment.

"_Rings and boxes are the way the underworld fights now. I am Reborn, like I said earlier. This yellow pacifier is the prove that I am an Acrobaleno baby."_ Reborn helped me to reply Mikan as well as introduced himself.

"_But… But I just broke a ring!"_ Mikan started panicking, tears are already welling up in her eyes.

_Probably she is worried that something bad is happening to her… Like usual, worrying over nothing…_

"_It's just a grade E sun ring!"_ Gokudera stated sarcastically.

"_But… Why did it break?"_ Mikan questioned curiously, looking at Gokudera.

"_Do you still remember what kid told you? Change your resolution to flame. There are different types of flame running through out body. They are sky, storm, rain, sun, mist, cloud and thunder. Only Tsuna have the sky waves flowing through his veins. For me, I have the rain waves. Both Mukuro and Chrome have mist waves. However, Gokudera is special. He has the cloud, thunder, rain, sun and storm waves." _Yamamoto smiled as he half replied to her question.

"_Therefore to use these waves running in our bodies, we need a ring to change it into a flame. Box weapons can only be used if you insert the correct type of flame in it. Its power depends on your ring, your resolution and the amount of flame you put in. There are different ranks for the rings. From A to E. Your ring shattered is because your resolution is too much for the rank E ring to take. Don't worry. By the way, anymore questions?"_ I looked around, not expecting any more.

To my surprise, Mikan still have more…

"_Then the Acrobaleno?"_ Mikan turned her head to Reborn.

Reborn did not reply…

"_What about the Acrobaleno babies?" _she asked again, this time more firmly.

"Telling you the truth is what Tsuna promised you. Not me."

_Just what I expected, Reborn pushed it to me…_

"_Onii-chan?"_ she turned and faced me, expecting an answer.

"_Acrobaleno is a term for the world strongest babies."_ What I gave her for an answer is only the definition, hoping that she will not ask for details. Because I am sure that Mikan will be more worried if she knew about its infamous curse.

Normal.

Something hits Mikan on the head as it says 'baka'. _" You called us to come here with you and yet you treated us as though we were not here."_ Hotaru remarked monotonously, but Mikan could tell that Hotaru is getting irritated.

Mikan started to introduce her friends, _"Okay. This is Na-"_

"_Natsuma Hyuuga, fire alice in dangerous class. Am I right?" _Mukuro interrupted. _"Ruka Nogi, animal pheromone in somatic class. Hotaru Imai, inventing alice in technical class. Let's go Chrome, we have done our part." _He turned and starts walking.

"But… I want to stay here…" she muttered meekly.

Mukuro stopped walking.

"_Chrome, you can train with us too." _Tsuna invited casually.

"_But… Mukuro-sama…"_ she looked at Mukuro with a worried face.

Looking at his beloved, Mukuro replied tenderly, _"I know. It's your choice."_ He started walking again.

"_Mikan, do you and your friends want to return to class?"_ Reborn asked.

She turned around and looked at her friends, _"I don't know, after this is Jinno-sensei's lesson. And I don't think it is a good idea to skip."_

"_Daijyobu. I will inform him about your absence."_

"_Arigato Reborn-san…"_

"_So, let's have lunch, followed by training."_ Tsuna announced

"_Training!?"_ Ruka gasped curiously, with his rabbit's ears straight up.

"_Stop! Why are you making all the decisions for us?"_ Natsume demanded angrily, glaring at Tsuna.

"_Ah… Pardon me… Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka do you want to join us?"_

"_Eh… Natsume..?"_ Ruka looked at Natsume, waiting for his reply.

"_Well, we will be happy if you could help us out for your alices might be useful. We have some good mechanics here and Hotaru-san may be able to work and learn with them." _Tsuna pauses for a moment. _"I have something I would like to try using your alice, Ruka-san. Would really appreciate if you could come with us."_ He pauses again. _"I would like to see your combat skills, Natsume-san."_

"_Come with us, 'kay?"_ Mikan exclaimed as cheerfully as always.

Nodding at Chrome, Tsuna started walking with the rest following behind. Obediently, Chrome waved her trident and catches up with them. After a while, a door could be seen.

The door opened upon reaching.

"_Welcome to the Vongola Base"_

**A/N:**

**Akimoto: Well that all for chapter 4. I am in the midst of writing my story. I think is gonna complete soon as it is only a one-shot fanfic as I said. I was thinking of naming it Breathe. But nowadays lazy to write.. Will try to finish it soon **** For Etsuko story well she havent give me the info yet. **


	5. Vongola Base

**A/N:**

**Akimoto: Sorry everyone for the delay for chapter 5. Etsuko san had finish writing her own fanfiction. Title by the name Near Yet Far Go and have a read. It is freaking nice. Another things is... I wrote finish my fanfic. But after re-reading it i think that it is not interesting so i never post it up. **

**Etsuko: We don't GA neither do we own KHR. **

* * *

**Normal Pov**

The door opened upon reaching.

"Welcome to the Vongola base." Grinning, Yamamoto stretched out his hand to greet the newcomers.

Tsuna and his gang led Mikan along with her friends to the main room.

As soon as they entered the room, Tsuna received a welcome back hug from Fuuta.

"Tsuna-nii, Ohayou gozaimasu!"

"Oh Fuuta! Ohayou." He smiled.

"Welcome back Reborn-san, Gokudera-nii, Yamamoto-nii and Chrome-nee" the cute ranking boy greeted while letting go Tsuna.

"Tadaima." Still smiling as he glanced across the room, making a mental note about the expression of the guy in front of the computer. Even though the guardians noticed Irie's facial look, they did not breathe a word about it.

"Fuuta, can you kindly go and inform Kyoko-chan and Haru-san that we are back? And also let them know that Mikan and her friends are staying here for lunch today, thus they may have to prepare more food." The boss requested.

"Okay Tsuna-nii"

"In addition, please bring Mikan and her friends to the dining room. We will be there in a while."

"Roger!"

Fuuta turned to Mikan. "Mikan-chan, let's go."

"Kay..." She replied, turning her head to look at him.

Fuuta held Mikan's hand and walk out of the room together. Hotaru and Ruka followed them along with a jealous Natsume. As soon as they left the room, the atmosphere in the room grew tense.

"Irie, what happened?" Reborn glanced at the red head. The tension increased.

"Uni-sama gave us the deadline and the venue that the fight will take place in."

"When?"

"In two weeks time." The mechanic beside Irie responded.

"What!?" They exclaimed.

"That means..."

"We need to settle the problem in the school as soon as possible." Yamamoto continued Tsuna's sentence, with his face rigid.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND TO THE EXTREME!!!" the white turf-head yelled abruptly. "I THOUGHT WE HAD A MONTH!!!"

"Things change, you stupid turf-head!" shrieked Gokudera.

"I KNOW THING CHANGE TO THE EXTRME!!! BUT WHY?"

"It seems like he doesn't want to play anymore." Yamamoto deliberated out loud, with his hand wrapping his chin.

"That white hair bastard! He treat everything and everyone as his toys!" irritated, the octopus-head roared.

"Okay! That's enough!" Tsuna put the discussion to an end. "Let's head for the dining room now. Mikan and the rest will be worried if we are here for too long."

"Hai juudaime!"

With that the clique departed for lunch, leaving the three mechanics behind.

"Tsuna, we didn't ask them where the fight will be held. Irie mentioned that Uni told them where the match will occur."

"It will be in a deserted island. However, Uni did not say how we will be going there. Since this is Byakuran's game, he will settle it for us." Reborn answered Yamamoto's question.

"But..." Tsuna began.

"Tsuna, all your tutors will arrive in three days time. You need to settle the darkness in the school before their appearance." The baby cuts in.

"Tutors... as in Dino-san and Lal-mirch-san they all?"

"hn."

"But three days is not enough..." Tsuna sounded desperate.

"After the arrival of the tutors, everything will go as planned." Ignoring Tsuna, he continued.

The boss, his three guardians and his tutor were silent upon reaching their destination. The group entered and to find a luscious meal waiting for them.

"Tsu-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

As soon as the girls saw him, they greeted simultaneously and paused whatever they were doing.

Soon, everyone gathered around the large table and ate the delectable feast in silence.

"Where's Bianchi-san?" Haru broke the silence as she cleared the dishes.

"Are you looking for me?" the woman of the topic appeared at the door.

"Ani...ki..." He barely managed to say it before falling into unconsciousness.

"Gokudera-kun!" The brunette rushed forward to help.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna looked at his fainted storm guardian before turning back to the pink hair lady. "Bianchi-san, why didn't you wear your goggles?"

"Opps. Sorry, I forgot." Bianchi apologised as she reached into her pocket and pull out a pair of specs to wear.

"Hmph. Weak." Natsume crossed his arms, slightly jealous to see his beloved showing so much care and concern to another guy. Luckily this time he managed to control his desire to use his Alice.

"He's not weak!" Mikan snapped. "You don't know anything!" There's no way she would let someone close to her to be called a weakling. She always treated Gokudera as part of her family, like a brother. However, Natsume doesn't know it.

But Natsume misunderstood why Mikan was so angry and got even more jealous.

"Chill Mikan. Gokudera will be fine. After all, this is pretty normal for him, right?" Yamamoto did his usual routine again – to calm down any agitated being.

"..."

"I will bring Gokudera-kun into his room with the help of Yamamoto-kun. Onii-chan, can I trouble you to bring Mikan and the rest to the training room?" Tsuna requested.

"OKAY!!!"

Everyone dispersed to their respective places.

**Mikan's Pov**

We followed Ryohei onii-san to the training room while onii-chan and Yamamoto brought Gokudera-kun into his room.

"Sugoi..." I heard myself saying as I stare into the room in front of me. "Is this really underground? Are we really deep inside the earth?" I asked as I stepped into the training room.

Royhei onii-san laughed. "YES! We are underground. ISN'T THIS ROOM TO THE EXTREME!?"

I can't believe my eyes. It is about the width of 6 of our classrooms, the length of about 9 classrooms and the height about 8 classrooms. Do we really have this much space underground?

"OKAY! LET'S TRAIN TO THE EXTREME!!!" Ryohei onii-san exclaimed, all pumped up.

Just then, onii-chan and Yamamoto-kun walked into the room, along with Gokudera-kun following behind.

"Are you alright now, Gokudera-kun?" I asked, worried that he might overworked himself.

"Yes..."

Suddenly something struck me in my mind, something that made me feel weird.

"Onii-chan..." I paused. "How old are you?" I knew this sounds strange. But...

"Oh... You are very observant, Mikan." Onii-chan praised me and it made me beam.

"Well, I am 18 and should be in class C instead of class A. This also applies to Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. However, Mikan, you are in class A. Therefore in order assist you in completing your mission, we asked for a transfer to A. No one in the academy, except for the high school principal, knows about our real identity. Oh yeah... Narumi-sensei knows it too." Onii-chan explained it for us.

"Narumi-sensei..."

"Yes. Narumi-sensei is our ally. He entered this school as a teacher, fifteen years ago, under the ninth boss's order. I am not sure whether you know about this, but Narumi-sensei belongs to the CEDEF. It is an organisation that is part of Vongola and at the same time not part of Vongola. It is also known as Vongola's external advisor. Otou-san is the head of CEDEF and both Otou-san and the boss of Vongola have the same amount of right and authority to choose the next successor. When the boss of Vongola is not around, the head of CEDEF will step in to make the final decision.

"Otou-san? But I thought he is a miner? How can he be the head of CE-something?" This is too much for my mind to absorb completely.

"Well, that is what Tsuna thought at first. But it appears that he was wrong. Haha"

"Bastard! How dare you laugh at juudaime!?" The storm guardian yelled.

"Ore wa daijyobu...." Onii-chan tried to calm his guardian.

"No! It's not alright!" He turned to face Tsuna while retorting. On the other hand, when he looked into onii-chan's brown eyes, he stopped.

"Mikan..." I jumped upon hearing my name. "I want you to complete your mission by destroying the source of darkness."

_Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka._

Hotaru's invention came aiming at my head. Almost at once, I covered my head and squatted down with my eyes closed. Yet, the bullets fell onto the ground without hitting me.

After a while, I opened my eyes, wondering why the bullets did not hit me. Yamamoto was standing in front of me with his sword drawn out.

"Yamamoto-kun..."

"Stop treating us like invisible beings..." Hotaru's voice was monotonous. Still, I could tell that she is pissed. Most probably by the fact that Yamamoto-kun sliced her bullets into two halves. "What mission are you talking about?"

"Ah... The mission..."

**A/N:**

**Etsuko: please support me by reading my first solo fanfic (: It is called Near, yet far. It is about a love story taking place in Alice Academy. Thank you **

**Ohayo Gozaimasu= Good Morning (formal)**

**Ohayou = Good morning (less formal)**

**Tadaima = I'm home / I'm back**

**Otou-san = Father**

**Ore wa daijyobu = I am alright.**

**Baka = stupid**

**Akimoto: Yeah... That's all for chapter 5 **** Ciao Ciao **


	6. Out Of Time

**A/N:**

**Akimoto: Argh…. I hate myself…. Sorry for the delay everyone. Exams up this week onwards. Having tests every week before my mid-year. STRESS!! Writing chapter 7 halfway through.. SO please wait patiently everyone. Chapter 7 will be delayed. **

**Etsuko: Ciao-osu **** Aki chan sound stress… Dajiobu Aki chan?**

**Akimoto: NOPE!!!**

**Reborn: Do you need a home tutor?**

**Akimoto: Not really… But I need someone to the disclaimers….**

**Yamamoto: I will do it. It sounds like fun. Etsuko and Akimoto don't own KHR and GA. **

**Etsuko: Arigato Yamamoto san **

* * *

Mikan's Pov

"The mission..." I paused and debated in my mind whether I should tell my friends about it. A war started in my head.

"The mission...?" I heard Hotaru repeating what I had just said. The minute I looked into her dark eyes, the victory of the war has been declared.

"The mission... My mission is to bring light into darkness in this school." I explained. "Onii-chan said that I have to come here to investigate and bring radiance to this gloom." As soon as I saw my friends' facade, I stopped explaining.

Like I expected, Hotaru and Natsume did not show much expression. On the other hand, Luca-Pyon showed a mixture of feelings. Namely shocked, worried and sad.

"Giving them the information on my nullification Alice only, I entered this school. Then, I slowly show them my ability to steal Alices. After the Principal realised my stealing Alice, he put me into the dangerous ability class, hence I found out about its darkness."

"Yes, I know. You wrote about the darkness in your school in your letter." Onii-chan reminded me.

'_Then why!? Why didn't you reply my letters even though you received it!? 'A voice in my head screamed._

"Varia..."

"Huh?" everyone turned to the unexpected speaker.

"What varia...? Reborn-san"

"Tsuna and his guardians were fighting Varia, training every day, thinking of a better strategy. It is obvious to anyone that they did not have enough time and energy to reply your messages." Reborn-san answered the question in my mind.

Silence engulfed the room.

"I see... now that you mention it, no wonder Yamamoto became so much more faster in terms of speed." I pointed out.

"The trainings paid off." Yamamoto flashed a smile at me.

"Geez... Let's train TO THE EXTREME!!! DIDN'T SHOUICHI SAY THAT WE NEED TO SETTLE WHATEVER THINGS IN SCHOOL FAST!? ISN'T THERE A TIME LIMIT!?" Sasagawa nii-chan yelled enthusiastically.

"Time... Limit...?" confused, I asked no one in particular.

"Yeah you are correct, time limit. Mikan, you have only three days to destroy the elementary school principal. I mean not exactly destroy, but more like to corner him." Onii-chan explained to me while putting on a serious facade.

_Onii-chan sure has grown mature ever since Reborn-san came._

"In order to prepare you for the battle with elementary school principal, we need to train you here. As for Natsume-kun..."

_Onii-chan called Natsume as if they were best friends for a long time..._

"I want you to make a choice. Do you want to help us fight the elementary school principal or do you want to fight against us?"

"But onii-chan..." I started, worried that no one knew about Natsume's condition.

"I know what you want to say, little sister. I will not be using his fire alice. After all, he has the fourth type of alice. Am I right?" He assured me tenderly.

_This is what I like about onii-chan. He does things that make people happy._

I smiled.

"Hn..." there goes Reborn-san's famous 'Hn...'

Natsume has always been fighting for the elementary school principal even though he clearly knew what type of alice he has.

"I know the reason why you are helping the elementary school principal, Natsume-kun. Don't worry, she is fine and you will be able to find her soon. But if our surprise attack is known to others, then she will be in serious danger."

_Is it just me, or is the room's temperature rising?_

"Natsume..." The room temperature went back to normal again.

Natsume's Pov

"In order to train you for the battle with the elementary school principal, we need to train you. As for Natsume-kun..."

_That Tsuna guy called my name like we've been friends for a long time. Idiot..._

"I want you to make a choice"

_Choice... what choice do I have to make? _

"Do you want to help us fight the elementary school principal or do you want to fight against us?

This question came too abruptly... _I have to fight alongside with the elementary school principal. But even the thought of that disgusts me. But... _in the midst of my train of thoughts, I heard Mikan speak.

"But onii-chan..."

"I know what you want to say, little sister. I will not be using his fire alice. After all, he has the fourth type of alice. Am I right?"

_How did he know that? And how did Mikan know about it?_

"I know the reason why you are helping the elemtary school principal, Natsume-kun. Don't worry, she is fine and you will be able to find her soon. But if our surprise attack is known to others, then she will be in serious danger."

_Aoi... there is no way I am allowing those dirty hands of the elementary school principal to lay on her! NO WAY! _

While I was screaming in my mind, I lost control of my alice.

"Natsume..." I felt a sudden force calming my raging fire now. It is the same sensation I experienced in class, but this strong calming force gave me time to gain control of my alice.

"Please do not waste your precious life like that, Natsume." Someone spoke.

_It doesn't matter to anyone whether I am dead or alive._

"Even though I don't want to say this but if the baseball idiot did not open his box quickly, we will all be baked by now."

I rolled my eyes. _No one asked for your opinion, you white octopus hair._

Mikan Pov

"Ha-ha..." Yamamoto nii-chan gave an easy laugh.

"What do you mean by Yamamoto nii-chan opening his box?" bewildered, I asked out loud.

"Hn. Look up."

Obediently, my head tilted upwards and I saw a bird flying around the room.

Continuing from where he left, "Nice job Yamamoto, for your quick reflexes. The credit goes to you, too, when you guys entered the classroom."

"Well, Mukuro mentioned that there is a guy under the dangerous alice present in the room. So I let Kojiro out as a precaution."

"Mu-Mukuro-san?" I was astonished to hear his name being mentioned.

"Mukuro has the alice to see one's identity and alice. With that being mentioned, I am sure that now you know why Mukuro knew all about your friends."

"Where is the girl that came with us?" Luca-Pyon asked unexpectedly.

_Now that he mentioned it, I wonder where she went to as I did not see her during lunch._

"She went to look for Mukuro." Onii-chan announced her whereabouts to us.

"LET'S TRAIN TO THE EXTREME!!!"

"Okay, we know, Onii-chan... Well, let's strengthen your alices. Hm..." he pauses to rethink something. "Maybe leave that for later. Let's train your combat skills first, by fighting them." Onii-chan pointed to the door opposite from the ones we entered from.

"Spanner!!!" He shouted at the door.

A second later, the door opened, followed by two robots I have never seen before entering the room side by side.

At the corner of my eyes, I think I saw stars coming out from Hotaru's direction.

"You will be fighting these two specially modified mosca. Try to defeat them without using your alices. For your information, it can detect whether you are using your alice. So don't try to cheat, Mikan and Natsume." Onii-chan ended with a smile.

I always thought that Onii-chan has the nicest smile in the world.

"What!? Me and Natsume? What about Luca-pyon and Hotaru?"

"They will do something different from you two."

"Oh... Okay."

Normal Pov

The training started. In a corner, Hotaru and Spanner watched the two fights the Moscas. While admiring the Moscas, Hotaru's purple eyes twinkling in delight. Shortly, they left the room.

Ruka was training with the guardians, testing to see if his alice works on box weapons.

Meanwhile, Natsume managed to throw a punch on the Moaca's arm. However, was flung off and landed conveniently beside Mikan. Coincidently, Mikan jumped to avoid the robot's attack. And thus, Natsume was able to see a clear view of her... you know, undies.

"So its roses this time, huh, Polka?"

It took her three seconds for what he said to register into her head.

"HENTAI!!!" she screamed.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" The guardians asked as they rushed towards the scene.

"Natsume, hentai! Why do you always have to look at what underwear am I wearing!?"

"Eh!?" The guardians chorused together.

"You showed it to me yourself."

"I didn't!"

"BASTARD!!!"

"Calm down, Gokudera..." Yamamoto turned to Natsume after calming the agitated octopus-head down. "Isn't it kinda mean?"

Tsuna caught Reborn smirking at the corner of his eyes.

"Reborn! What are you smirking at?"

"It's normal..."

Tsuna caught what Reborn meant. After spending three years with Reborn, it is natural for him to know what Reborn thinking.

"Of course it is natural for you! Due to your size, I bet you see it many times!"

Reborn skilfully pinch the back of Tsuna's hand and twist his arm, causing him to be in an awkward position.

"Ouch..."

"Criticise my size again and I will not hesitate to blow your brain away." He warned.

"Gomen, gomen..." apologising repeatedly, he hoped that Reborn will let go.

The training resumes, without any more disturbances, and it ended when the time for dinner approaches. After the meal, everyone gathered in the conference room except for the two ladies and the two kids. During the discussion, a plan is formed and they concluded that they need someone special to assist them- Someone special that understands the power of their target.

Who is the target?

Who is the special 'someone'?

**A/N:**

**Etsuko: That's all for chapter 6. Please support my own solo fanfic Near, Yet Far Thanks **

**Mikan: I wonder what will the special someone do to the target?**

**Etsuko: Mikan-chan. You are suppose to come in before the story -.-**

**Mikan: o.o really? I didn't know that…**

**Etsuko: Grr… Never mind.**

**Mikan: Where's Aki-chan?**

**Etsuko: Probably burying her head into her textbooks now… **

**Mikan: Well than I will come back in the next chapter. This time round I will come before the story start.**


End file.
